Captain Whopper and His Feline Crew
Premise Thatcher films Whopper and the Unlucky Thirteen Kittens in a Pirate Movie. Plot Part One (At a Beach, Thatcher is relaxing on a towel) Thatcher: Ah... Summer. Where children enjoy 2 and a half days of freedom. hmm... but I'm in need of inspiration for a Pirate movie. the question is who would play the captain? (A Beach ball hits Thatcher's head.) Ow! Whopper: Thanks for saving the ball, Thatch! Thatcher: Sigh. You're welcome. but try to be more careful. Wait. (Looks at Whopper, and visualizes Him with a Pirate Hat, an Eyepatch, and outfit.) Yes! Whopper! (Picks up Whopper.) You won the role! Whopper: Role? Thatcher: Yes! You'll play the Pirate captain. Whopper: Pirate Captain? Thatcher: Yes. of a Kitten Pirate Crew. Whopper: Kitten Pirate Crew? Thatcher: Well, Yes. Have You seen Captain Clucky and His Hawk Crew? Big Disaster happened. but can You imagine Your sister congratulating You for such an achievement? Whopper: Well, alright. I'll do it. Thatcher: Thanks. Here's the plot. Now... (Scene pans to a food kiosk, a Man is looking at the Two.) Man: Ah. (Picks up a phone.) Boss, I see two Pups at the beach, and one of them is from the future. if I can capture Him, He could shake Him down for some high-tech machinations. and that will make Our goal for the Extinction of All Dogs become a reality. Man on Phone: Good idea, Barcel. First chance You get, capture Him. Barcel: Right, Boss. Thatcher: Now, We'll need 16 Kittens in this movie. and Since 13 of Our feline friends from the Future make the cut, We'll need three more. Tomorrow, Well, see which three will play the extras. but don't worry. I'll think about getting a villain for this movie. Whopper: Pirates have ranks, right, Thatch? Thatcher: Right. Amster plays the Vice-Captain, the Role of the Navigator goes to Georgia, Sen Sen and Tai-Bo are the Shipwrights. Brass plays the Surgeon, Rufus and Rita get to portray the Ship's riggers. Stefan and Pan get to be cannonmen, Pablo gets to be the Shipwrights' Supervisor. Rosa is the Watcher, Hayato and Franco will be fishermen. But We'll need three more. a helmsman, a cook, and a painter. Whopper: What about a ship? Thatcher: I'll think of something. meanwhile, I'll call for Starburst to come along. Whopper: Starburst? what role will She have? Thatcher: You'll see, Whopp. Boss on Phone: Ah. Thirteen kittens from the future. They must hate dogs as well. Recruit them tomorrow. Barcel: Got it, Boss. I'll prepare everything. Boss on Phone: I'll give You an insurance policy, have them all to where We'll shake down three Teenagers who are related by three veteran members of the Dog Lovers Society. to add to Our previous financial plan. Barcel: Ah. like K.O.ing Two Mongrels with one riding crop. Boss on Phone: Yes. and eliminate the young puppy. (One Day Later, Thatcher is on a pier with Truffles and Scruffles.) Scruffles: So, You want Truffles to be with You on a pirate movie project? Thatcher: Yes, Saffron's Boyfriend. I'll need someone to share input on which scenes are acceptable, and which ones are not. These Two boats will be used in the project. the bigger one will be used as a pirate ship. the other will help Me and Truffles videotape the adventure. Scruffles: Well, Ok. Sis, if anything bad happens, You'll inform Me. Truffles: Don't worry, Bro. Nothing bad will happen. Thatcher: Then, what are We waiting for? Let's Go! (Somewhere at Sea, A yacht Is seen with four pirates, and three bored teenagers in it, and one of the teenagers is playing a video game.) Pirate Chef: Okay, kids. listen good. (The Three teenagers look at the pirates with indifference.) I hope every one of You is enjoying the Pirate Adventure cruise. Now, Your parents paid good money for You to enjoy this. Male Teenager: So, when will the activities start? Pirate 1: In due time. with plenty of Danger, Excitement, and very rare sights in Graphite Island. Pirate 2: (To Pirate 3) Yes. Danger for Them, Excitement for Us, and the rare sights? It's debatable. Pirate 3: But once We shake down These Puppy-loving kids of the Dog Society's top brass, It's financial success for Us Dog haters. (The Yacht workers are seen inside tied up and gagged inside a closet.) Boss: (from a pirate's watch.) And once We have that much money... (Scene changes to a pirate ship bearing a pirate flag of a dog's head with a couple of bones in the shape of an X in front of the dog's head. at the Ship's helm, a Pugdy Pirate Captain is seen.) Captain Cold-Foot. Set a course for the rendezvous point with the yacht. Cold-Foot: Aye. He he he he he he! (Back at the Ocean, Whopper and all of the kittens are dressed like pirates on a small Life Boat. while Thatcher and Truffles with Starburst are on another life boat videotaping.) Thatcher: Okay. with the prelude complete, and most of the ship scenes complete, It's time for the fun part. the fishing. Kittens: Yay! Thatcher: And don't worry. if any kitten falls overboard, I'll retrieve Him or Her. Truffles: I can help too. right, Thatch? Thatcher: Sure. Whopper: Thatcher, when will We get on with the fighting? Thatcher: In due time. once We find a villain... Starburst: If You so much at point Your paw at Me... (Back at the yacht, Pirate #1 is speaking to His superior in the Engine Room.) Boss: Now, You're sure those brats will relinquish Their money? Pirate 1: Yes. some scaring will do some good. Boss: Captain Cold-Foot will meet You in a matter of minutes. in the meantime, relax. (Meanwhile, Thatcher is having lunch with Truffles as the video camera is still videotaping Whopper and the Kittens fishing.) Starburst: So, Miss Truffles, where will We have an Island Scene? Truffles: If We can get an island to go to on a budget, I'll consider it. Huh? (Sees the yacht approaching the life boat.) Big Ship! Thatcher: What?! (The yacht crashes into the life boats, destroying them as the pups and kittens to jump for it.) (All the Kittens are up on Thatcher and Truffles' heads, as Whopper and Starburst swim upward.) Whopper: Just great. We were starting to enjoy, then a yacht comes and crashes the boats. Thatcher: Well, at least My Video Camera is water-proof. also... (waves a flag to the Yacht, which is noticed by the teenagers.) Female Teenager: Hey, a distress signal. Male Teenager 2: Hey! (Puts away His video game) there's a slew of Corsair Cats and a few Pirate Puppies. Male Teenager 1: You're right! And almost all of them are dressed like pirates! Should They need assistance? Pirate Chef: Might as well. have the lifeboats ready. (Scene changes to the Two Pirates helping the kittens as Thatcher and the pups climb upward. as a surveillance camera sees the activity.) Boss: What?! (Sees Whopper and Starburst come aboard.) No! That's those accursed mongrels! Pirate Chef: Worry not, Boss. leave them to Me. (The Kittens and Puppies are seen with towels around their wet bodies.) Thatcher: I want to thank You for helping Us out. We were in the middle of making a pirate movie. Male Teenager 2: Thank Us? We want to thank You. it was fun helping You out and the kittens. (Pauses.) by any chance the kittens have a home? Truffles: Three of them don't. But We'll introduce You to them in a moment. (She pushes Thatcher off-screen as the Pirate Chef puts on a special hearing aid allowing them to translate the canine language.) Starburst: Whopp, something's off about this. so, We might need to postpone the filming until then. Whopper: Agreed. this yacht is just too shiny to be in the movie. Pirate Chef: (checks a video camera) Ah. this camera can translate the language for humans to hear. And You're wanting to make a pirate movie. well, I don't know if I can provide a pirate ship, but I can bring You to Graphite Island. (IN the pirate ship Cold-Foot is about to attack the yacht.) Cold-Foot - Ah. It's time. and once We come, those barking and meowing furballs will wish They weren't born. just wait. Part Two Preview Scenes * Whopper as a Pirate Captain riding on a rope holding a wood sword. * Whopper and the Kittens riding pelicans escape the Dog haters in a jungle. * Whopper and Starburst dancing on a beach. * Whopper and the Kittens jumping away from their launch boat when it was impacted by a bigger ship. * Truffles rowing Her boat at the beach, exhausted. * One of the Teenagers looking behind to see one dog hater already in a fish net.